suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Monologues
This is a list of all of Travis Bell's monologues which appear in killer7, along with the respective t-shirt that Travis wears. Unlike Iwazaru's monologues, Travis' hints can be viewed as many times as the player wants at their original location, although they cannot be accessed from Harman's Room. Angel Lobby *It's me! ME! You don't remember? Your chief killed me? You already forgot? I'm Travis!! I'm the killer who got killed on the job! Let's be totally honest here. You think I'm a pain in the ass, don't you? Hey Smith, I ain't you letting you go nowhere. Parking Lot *This is just a Duplicator. An egg-laying "Heaven Smile" refitted to clamp down on the city. This sucker pumped out the countless duplicates that took this country down. Hey, Smith... It's your job to eradicate Heaven Smile, right? Then seek the Queen. The Gatekeeper is in charge of the queen. Give this to the gatekeeper. He won't be disappointed. Stairs for Residents *Let's talk serious for a second. Heaven Smile, they're holy warriors. Shit. Ain't that pretty wicked? Warriors who fight with a holy will on their side, and use death as a weapon. Their target? The very dignity of the country itself. But why should you understand the meaning? Shit, you're a killer after all. Library *I was the chief's first catch. I can still remember the chief's quivering hand... The pain went straight up my spine, and then back down again. To be honest, that shit felt good. It all happened on that smoldering hot night... Stairway Hall *Can you see it? Words written in blood... Obviously had a point to make... But only two letters are written in real blood. The rest are fake. You need the girl for this one.Travis' "Pillow Talk" t-shirt is loaded here, although it is not actually visible as he is crossing his arms. It is the only shirt he wears more than once. Room 406 *Huh? Can't you see I'm busy? You really oughta to mind your manners. You guys are just a pack of losers. You don't even know how to use your abilities. There are traitors in Heaven Smile. The chief's very own inside guys. They have a white body, spattered with red blood. A reminder of traitorous deeds. Funny thing is, the splotches look like beautiful red roses... If you find a Camellia Smile, use your ability. Kill one of them, and you'll get loaded up. For real, man. *''5F Hallway'' *This is where the queen is. It's different than a duplicate. It's an evolved Heaven Smile, with boosted explosive power. You gotta take it out before it gets too close. They're crazy, I'm telling you. They'll be on top of you the moment you open the damn door. 6F Hallway *Oh, there you are! Don't be shy, Emir! Who woulda figured you'd be the only survivor? Well, anyway, are you getting along with the chief? Straight up, I was waiting for you this whole time. Yeah, I know... Don't be so mad, man... Don't glare at me like that... The chief'll wake up. Really, I'm sorry. The other chief must be rolling on the floor with laughter. Sunset Part One *Do you mind if I tell you straight up? I heard it through the grapevine. Chief, you're not the only one after the owner of this joint. Japan is controlled by the United Nations Party. If the UN Party goes down, Japan's minority party will take control. In other words, the Liberal Party would take the reigns [sic]. There's some nasty shit cooking in this restaurant. And it ain't momma's fried chicken. The thief from South America could climb this in a jiffy. *The cold rain this evening is like my damn tears, you hear me? A blood-red flower's gonna go up like a firework. And it's up to the owner Fukushima to prevent it from hitting and killing everybody. So chief, which side are you on? The homeland? Or Japan? If you kill the owner, Japan goes down the toilet. Are you alright with that, man? And be careful of the new enemy type. *Smith, have a minute to share? It could open your eyes... Japan doesn't have its own defense system. Its survival is contingent on the United States. But as far as the homeland is concerned, Japan is extra baggage. Its usefulness as an ally is long past. Straight up, it ain't worth saving, you see? That's reality for you. So, chief, you still gonna do it? You know what is meant by fireworks? They're missiles. The explosion that occurs when missiles collide... Well, sure, that's a beautiful sight indeed! But you'll only see it if the defense system is activated... *The owner, Fukushima, is mixed up in all sorts of things. Even the International Ethics Committee is getting involved. Chief, you watch yourself. The Ethics agents, or Hyenas, are a motley crew of rejects. But the assassins trained in the Core? Now, those guys are for real. They're after the Yakumo Party Cabinet Policy. Or the Yakumo for short. It's just a bunch of paper but it can change the world. UN Party, my friend. *Straight up, he's desperate. Fukushima's only ace in the hole is the Yakumo. The secret conference of the U.S.-Japan Territory Talks held at the Kaku Building tomorrow represents the time limit. The Yakumo will determine whether the 'fireworks' launch. It's Fukushima's offering to the Gods. What's your move, chief? Kill him and sink Japan. Or let him live and get the Yakumo. The Yakumo is dangerous. It will allow the United States to rule the world. The course of humankind is in your hands, chief. *She's hottie, ain't she? What a waste, though. The last fruitless attempt at resistance by the Liberal Party. Using a woman as a weapon? That doesn't bode well for them. The kind of thing only an inept party would resort to. Japanese politicians are rotten to the core. Smith, there's no sex discrimination here. Don't hesitate. Take her out like the rest of 'em! Part Two *How's this for a stuffy atmosphere? This is the Information Terminal Central, where the elites of the world gather. While the backroom movers and shakers stared eachother down, the debate heated up over the subject of the disposal of Japan. Not a single country argued in her favour. The Japanese territory would be a prize to any neighbouring country. Straight up, Japan is on her own. *You wanna hear something? I'll tell you straight up, okay? Basically, these talks are a war of proxy for the owner, Fukushima. But the attendees are 3rd-rate bureaucrats. And when the prey is sub-par, so are the assassins. What a charade. The US has given up on the talks. Fukushima was the backbone of the UN Party. But now the UN Party is a toothless organisation. These talks will determine the fate of Japan. *Beware of the basement! A hitman has already infiltrated. The suave dude, DePaul, who was at [sic] restaurant, is a spy from the International Ethics Committee. Their goal is to disrupt the final talks between the U.S. and Japan. They're planning a secret meeting somewhere in this building. By interrupting the talks, they hope to delay the sinking of Japan. Take him out, Smith, take him out. *The talks broke down. All according to plan, I guess. Now the skies will rain on Japan for sure. But straight up, it doesn't add up. Why doesn't the US destroy the UN Party? Why do they let them live? Somebody is pulling strings. Could it be a Fukushima adherent? Kenjiro Matsuoka is the Director of the Central Management Office. Or Matsuken for short. Can he pick up where Fukushima left off? Can this dude lead Japan? *Nice work, chief. Have you had your fill of picking off small fries? Well, the big fish are still fair game. The UN Party Headquarters is right over there. Your target is a couple of corrupt old men. The incarnation of greed. Straight up, they're sly old foxes. Japan's good as shit. A ring opens the door to battle. Go finish 'em off, Smith. Cloudman *Is that guy out of his mind? Does that look like the president of a major corporation? A 'Comprehensive Company'? Yeah, right! And there ain't anything 'ideal' about this city! It's the middle of the desert, for crying out loud! This is all beyond me. I just can't keep up with young folks nowadays. *In the U.S., even a 10-minute difference can make the sale. His company takes a week to deliver the product. What kind of a system does he have going? According to rumours, the company purchases magazines from countries around the world. He claims the operation is the 'largest domestic trading company'. So, you're telling me he's just a wholesaler? The letters on my shirt's the password. *Have you heard? The name of Ulmeyda's company? 'First Life', he calls it. Hah! Here's the company's profile: Largest catalogue retailer group. 'A Specialised Revolutionary Global Distribution Organisation'. But what the hell does all that mean? Means a big heap 'o rotten beans, that's what it means. *The world is a big place. Mark my words. The pamphlet on First Life contains 93 lies and 7 truths. The truths don't provide any answers. Corporations are built on lies. The lad has hints of genius. Dazzle people with smoke and mirrors, and swoop down like an eagle to clutch their hearts in your claws. First Life is a winning trading company that can purchase goods from the world over. A truly gigantic distributor. Encounter Part One *The park has closed. Not a damn soul around. Straight up, this is a great place to go undercover. Just the place for the old man to hide out in. Hard to believe that terrible things happen right here in this theme park. Hell, this place is linked to an orphan trading syndicate. Hurry, Mr. Smith. That white headed man is a sly old fox. *There's quite a history between the old man and The Hellion. The Hellion'll go ape shit if he so much as hears Curtis' name. Even the chief wouldn't be able to hold him back. Where did he get killed, anyway? Chief, you recovered the body, no? Tell me straight up - just how much do you know? *You sure don't show much interest in your pals. Do these people even exist? You're not one of those multiple personalities, are you? The old man was the Hellion's mentor at the Seattle self-defence force. Dan learned the ABC's of murder from the old man. Dan was accused of betrayal, and taken out in an alley. No trial for that one, baby! Chief, you're the one who recovered the body, right? But Pedro, who had connections to the self-defence force, was the man behind it all. *Well, isn't that just too bad. You can't get in without a mask. It's a special masquerade attraction. Members only. Smith can slip in, of course. The master of disguise. But straight up, wearing a mask is cheating. *This is all just hearsay, but the old man has some freaky hobbies. Apparently he's a black market organ trader. And that's his 'public' face. His private life? He lives with orphans. Straight up, all girl orphans. And it's all sanctioned by the government. Pedro is the middleman. He controls the organ trade routes. The ties from the self-defence days would appear strong. Can you believe the nerve of it? *Pedro siphoned capital to a foreign syndicate. But then he tried to skim a little off the top. The members of the Seattle self-defence force signed a pact of brotherhood in blood. Traitors are punished by death. The Hellion was framed by Pedro. Pedro assigned Dan to launder the dirty money, and had the old man take Dan out, or so the story goes. Part Two *You know what was behind the assault on the immigration office? Pedro monopolised the market. Before, the rule was the old man had the girls, Pedro had the boys. That is, until Pedro broke it. There's a big business in orphans. But there was a shortage in fresh organs. Heaven Smile caused the birth-rate to drop more rapidly. Increases in contagious disease started eating away at bodies. And voila - control of the market on boys was no longer enough. That's why Pedro betrayed the old man. Pedro can run but he can't hide. *You're slipping, Smith. How can the old man be giving you this much trouble? Ayame, the machine gun girl with the crazy costume? That's the kind of shit the old man gets off on. He trained her himself. You saw the pile of bodies in the back, right? That's the old man's true colours, shining through. He only needs the girls... No use for the boys... Some tragic ass shit, that's for sure. *This is one hot and muggy day. The old man must really be feeling this. Now, where could he be hiding? Maybe this way? Naw, at this size, only a kid could fit through. *What a pitiful pervert. Doesn't deserve to live. And Pedro? He's probably a filthy bastard as well. They're all the same. Rats who profit by bartering in human lives. And you know who should settle this? The Hellion. Cause he's been around it from the start. A fitting way to tie up old ends, right? *Man, it's hot. Almost as hot as that one fateful day. Right, Smith? The Chief knew. Knew this was an unlucky day. It ain't good for the old man, either. Cause one dip down below, and all the skeletons come out of the closet. Alter Ego *What a pain in the ass! What's with the design of the studio? The editors can't even get near it. Talk about putting on airs. He needs to know his place. If you want to get into Trevor's studio, I'll tell you straight up, you've gotta collect colour samples. With a fancy selection of hues, the door contraption will open. The chief keeps a lech, right? He'd be perfect for the job. Just the guy for running errands. *Straight up, is this a pain, man? Running around for some frickin' colour samples. What makes it worse? This town is a mess. THAT'S what makes it worse. Have you heard? About the devil's shortcut? Word on the street is that next to the door to the artist's house is the entrance to a labyrinth! Light the lamp, and the shortcut is revealed. Is that spooky enough for you, chief? Would YOU light the lamp? *This just ain't right. Is it? Is it right for time to march on like this? We all know the guy owes his success to his representative's finesse. He doesn't have the skill to make it on his own, thank you. Straight up, he puts an angle on the comic, and the same shit goes down in the real, 3-dimensional world. The guy's a seer, man. No surprise he's a little egoistic. He thinks the world is putty in his hands. But damn! Never piss off your reps! They'll cut your pay! And in his case, they sent an assassin after him! Oh, I get it! That's where you come in, huh, chief? It all makes too much damn sense. *Straight up, this sucks ass. Pissing me off, I tell ya. There are 9 sample colours in total. All the 'handsome' colours. Match the requested colours, and the door opens. It'll be a cinch if you just collect all the colour samples. I heard the artist has a soft spot for comic lovers. If you knew the assignment of the 'handsome colours', you'd have a nice shot at getting invited to dinner! If you're gonna kill him, you'll do some stealing! Smile Part One *There you are, Smith. I was waiting for you. Do you remember this hotel? Let's talk straight for once. Well, suit yourself. It was stuck into this sofa. I found it again. What does this bullet mean? You know, right chief? The charade is all over, my friend. Part Two *Quiet! If you're overheard, you'll be in deep trouble. Lemme tell you straight up, just between you and me. This is the spot where the homeland's elections originate. The spot for the primaries for the first presidential election. The first president of the US was the principal of this school. Win over your neighbours, and win over the world. That's the way politics works. *Cut that out! Don't peek at me all of a sudden! Can't a guy have some privacy? If you have something to say, save it for later. I mean, please, dude! Let's talk somewhere else. Hey, I know a good place. Right over there! A student's secret sanctuary, the private locker! I'll be waiting at the same number as the one on my shirt. Use this. Get the secret tapes. *Straight up, this place is whack! If you think this is an ordinary school, you'll get burned! I heard the new models have already arrived. This is the final confrontation. You've gotta hear this bit, chief. Shoot the open locker repeatedly. His locker, the sealed one. Make your way to the truth, Smith.Travis wears a blank shirt without a logo here, the only such occasion in the entire game. *The homeland's history is all right here. But there's a catch... The first presidential election created a precedent. An artful technique came into play. Could it be? That the vote count isn't always what it seems? What do you do if the truth is all lies? What do you do if your history is a charade? Can't you smell the stench of deceit? Smith, go and peer upon it with your own two eyes. The truth behind this country... *Don't raise your voice, man! Nobody knows who could be listening. Twenty-four people. That's how many electors have been assigned to this state. Ten percent of the total vote. Hey, that makes it the key state! Now, wouldn't that be a nice place to control? The lord of this state is the lord of the land. But who must you sweeten to gain this fair prize? It'll take a mountain of money. But for whom to write the cheque? You must know by now, right, so just tell me straight up? *Can I ask you straight up? Why doesn't Harman fight? This conspiracy is Harman's problem. Harman's linked to this school. I know you can't believe it. But it's the cold, hard truth. If you have any doubts, go to the gymnasium. But I'm warning you, the truth is too big to even begin to scratch the surface. But Smith, I do believe that you can find the truth. I'm almost sure of it. Because you're on the ground. Mills waits at the hotel. The final battle is not far off. I'm telling you straight up, this is about it from me. I wish you all the luck, and die like a dog. Then laugh it off. I'll be waiting for you with a grin as wide as the truth. Notes Category:Killer7 Category:Lists